rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Le Mans: Ferrari/@comment-27123099-20160627170420
Won the 488 GTE yesterday afternoon with about 5hrs left to complete. I had a busy couple of days and wasn't able to sit and play until Sunday morning/early afternoon. When I won the Ford, I had to buy 1 more GC upgrade than I was planning on (though, in hindsight I likely could have made it with less or skipped 6.3). So, I already had a plan to spend less on the Ferrari to compensate. To compound that, FM decided to put the 2014 LMP1's on sale and I needed to buy the TS040 to complete my collection. I had the GC to do it, so I did. But, this left me with a pretty small pile of GC for the Ferrari (about 20-30GC). Thankfully level ups, check-in bonuses, and completion bonuses helped me to recover enough GC pretty quickly, but it was sketchy for a little bit there. Good thing we also don't need any GC upgrades until well into the event. I was also comforted by the completion of the Ferrari event by some with just 2 GC upgrades. This would be my goal. Once I had the GC available, I went ahead and bought the Engine and Drivetrain upgrades (80+75) and also kicked off the R$ upgrades that followed. I did have enough GC to add 1 more upgrade if I needed to, but I ended up not needing it. Compared to the Ford, 6.3 was a piece of cake with the Ferrari, naturally due to its higher top speed. On Stage 7, I had some trouble with a few of the races, mainly just due to going off-track while being too aggressive. The retries were frustrating, but the races themselves weren't too difficult, I didn't think. I did note that for 7.6 it doesn't say you have to win, I tested this fact on my 3rd attempt. The first attempt I made, I managed to take out one of the Ferrari's when I was passing it. I didn't think it was that bad, but it was apparently enough to keep him from staying in the top 3 and I failed. On the 2nd attempt, I think I managed to spin myself out and I lost any chance of catching up. On the 3rd attempt though, I decided to play blocker and keep any of the other bots from catching up to the Ferraris. This was pretty easy to do, I actually had several chances to pass the top 2, but I held back purposely. I finished in 3rd place with the other two Ferraris ahead and got the green banner. Ferrari 488 GTE is in my garage with 15/30 upgrades 4412121, PR 84.8 Thankful for this update to be complete with 6 new cars added to my garage (4 GTE's, the Jaguar, and the TS040 I bought on sale). I'd really relish a break before the next update (a month or 2 would be great), but I know better. Guess it's time to start farming again and building up GC to use for the next update.........